Find Your Way Home
by miwa hoshi
Summary: Sequel to nobodies home. For years Ikuto has been searching the world for Amu and finally he's close. But when he finds her will Amu be willing to return with him. and who exactly is the him that Rima and the others spoke of. R&R Amut and a few others
1. prolouge

miwa: ok so this was originally supposed to be the epilogue but i decided to make it the prologue for the sequal me happy i'm not lazy

ikuto: its a miricle

miwa: oh get a life this one's mostly about you any way

amu: what about me -_-

miwa: hm well i guess i can put _you _in it

amu: whats wrong with me?

miwa: you left poor ikuto

Amu and Ikuto: it was your fault

miwa: shut up Hikaru do something!!

Hikaru: Miwa does not own shugo chara on with the pro... thingy

* * *

prologue

_I sat on the park bench watching the twins play on the swings as Hikaru pushed them. Akira's bubble-gum pink hair was cut just like his fathers and Akiko's midnight blue hair was pulled up in two pigtails. Both twins had large blue eyes. Hikaru had started growing his hair out and now kept it tied back with a black ribbon. _

_The four years that had passed since I had left Japan had seemed to take a lifetime. I was truly miserable without him but at least the twins could grow up without fear. I had found a pretty good job working at a café. Hikaru was getting top grades at his school and the twins were rather advanced seeing as they could read and write._

_On the other side of the park I noticed a man wearing a black trench coat and black sun glasses. His midnight blue hair blew in the wind. I placed my hand on my chest and stood up quickly._

_"Ikuto!" I called out._


	2. Chapter 1: discovered

miwa: ok chapter 1 up and running

ikuto: took you long enough

miwa: hey i made a lot of effort on this chapter i even made it pretty long.

ikuto: how long

miwa: five pages ok now live with it hikaru start the chapter

Hikaru: Miwa doesnt own shugo chara now read or i'll cry

miwa: 0.0 *feels hikaru's forehead*

* * *

Find your way home

Chapter 1

"Yoru if you're coming along hurry up. I am not missing the plane to London" Ikuto growled walking quickly towards the terminal. Yoru sped up trying to get through the crowd while carrying two bags.

"Ikuto come on wait up nyaa~" Yoru complained as he ran after him. Ikuto sighed and sat down in the terminal. He was wearing his usual ensemble, a black trench coat with black pants and sunglasses, around his neck hung Amu's ring. Yoru and the others knew that he also carried her lock and his key. Since amu had left Ikuto had traveled around the world searching for her. He had checked every city that her call had gone through with the hope that she might be there. Finally the others had admitted that they had told Amu where _he _lived and that maybe she had gone somewhere that she had friends, And so they were heading to Paris, France, Where both Tadase and one of her old friends lulu lived.

"Ikuto the TV says that the flight is delayed. We didn't have to hurry at all" Yoru said as he too sank into a chair. Now that Ikuto had left Easter Yoru wondered he was getting his money from. After all tickets to other countries had to be expensive and Ikuto had been paying for everyone's tickets. He must almost be out of money. After all he had started taking the cheap planes.

"I'm sure we'll find her soon Ikuto" Yoru said reassuringly. Ikuto just crossed his arms and sighed. Around them girls were staring at the two of them, a few were squealing like fan girls. Yoru sighed in frustration. "I'll go get some drinks. Your want coke right" Yoru said standing up. Ikuto nodded. "Yeah check the flight status while you're up" he said trying not to yawn. Yoru frowned. "Once were on the plane try and get some sleep ok Ikuto" he said before walking off. Ikuto leaned forward and rested his arms on his legs.

"Amu where are you" he whispered rubbing his temples. He was constantly getting headaches probably caused by stress and lack of sleep.

"Excuse me" a girl said walking up to him, behind her, her friends where giggling and whispering to each other. Ikuto glanced up at her.

"Do you need something?" he asked in a bored voice. The girl blushed.

"Ah well me and my friends were wondering if you and your friend would like to go to a café with us when we get to Paris." She said quietly. Ikuto frowned and held up his left hand revealing his wedding ring.

"I'm married and going to meet up with my wife. But my brother might want to I'll tell him when he gets back with our drinks." He said not wanting to ruin any more of his friends' lives. After all they were trying to help him. The girl nodded happily and ran back over to her friends.

When Yoru walked back up Ikuto looked at him smirking. "Hey Yoru do you like any of those girls over there?" he asked. Yoru look over at them. One of them smiled and waved.

"I guess their kind of cute, why?" he asked as he handed Ikuto his coke.

"You're going to a café with them when we get to Paris" Ikuto said before he took a drink of his coke. Yoru blinked then waved at the girls. They started giggling.

"Ikuto their boarding the plane now" Yoru said a few minutes later. Ikuto nodded and got to his feet. Both he and Yoru got on the plane

[Meanwhile]

"Hikaru hurry up the bus is going to be here soon!" amu called up the stairs. Hikaru walked down the stairs rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He had changed a lot since he was young. His hair was longer and tied back with a black ribbon. He wore his school uniform in his own way. He kept the shirt un-tucked and the tie loose. He also kept his jacket unbuttoned. Apparently the kids at his new school were no more creative than the students at my old elementary school because they had given him the nickname smart and silent Hikaru Tsukiyomi.

Suddenly Akiko came running down the stairs yelling something about a monster in French. Hikaru grabbed her as she tripped and carried her down the stairs. She laughed as he tickled her. A few seconds later Akira ran down yelling I'm going to eat you, and wearing a werewolf mask. Amu laughed and picked him up pulling the mask off his head.

"Come on you two you're not ready for day care at all." She scolded. They both grinned revealing that they were both missing a front tooth. Hikaru set Akiko down and walked over to the door. "See you later Amu-Chan don't worry I will pick the twins up after school" he said before he closed the door. Amu smiled and nudged the twins back up to their room to get ready.

"Hey mommy we've been meaning to ask" the twins said at the same time. Amu pulled Akira's pajama shirt over his head before answering. "What have you been meaning to ask?" she picked up a white button up shirt and pulled his arms through the sleeve.

"Well we want to know two things" Akira began

"The first is why Is my hair blue when mommy and Akira's hair is pink" Akiko said as she pulled off her own pajama's

"And the second is why Hikaru Nii-san calls you amu-Chan and not mommy" Akira finished buttoning up his own shirt.

"Well Akiko you have your daddy's hair, and Hikaru has a different mommy and daddy but that doesn't mean he isn't your brother ok" she said as she pulled a blue dress over Akiko's head.

"What's daddy like?" they both asked. Amu looked down and pretended to tie Akira's shoes.

"He's really nice, but because of certain things he had to go away for a while. Don't worry you'll meet him one day alright. Now why don't two go brush your teeth while I get breakfast ready?" She stood up and pretended to be tidying the desk while they ran out of the room. She quickly wiped the tears away, and then walked down stairs to get their breakfast ready.

Like every morning after breakfast Amu would make breakfast for the twins then walk them the two blocks to the day care where they spent most of the day. From there one of the other mom's would drive her to the café where they both worked. When Hikaru got home from school he would walk to the day care and pick the twins up and take care of them till Amu got home at six and made dinner. Their lives were pretty much routine.

**[Six hours later]**

"Amu please take table fives order. And fix your uniform" the boss called from the back of the room. Amu nodded and started to fix her white apron. **(a/n there's a link on my profile) **

She then rushed forward to table five to take their order. It was near closing time and the three girls and the one boy were the last customers there. Once they left Amu would be able to call for a ride home.

"Ok what can I get you today?" she asked with a smile. The boy at the table seemed to freeze at the sound of her voice. The girls started ordering their drinks but still the boy did not move.

"Anything for you….YORU!!!" amu yelled out in shock as the boy turned around to look at her. It was Yoru, Ikuto's little brother and Amu's ex-boyfriend.

"Amu your really here!" he said standing up. Amu stared at him speechless.

"We've been looking everywhere for you! Oh man he's gonna be so happy when I tell him!" Yoru said happily. Amu shook her head and looked down.

"Yoru you can't tell him yet. I… I really don't think I'm ready to see him" she said looking away. Yoru looked at her sadly. "But amu-Chan"

"Yoru who's this?" one of the annoying girls asked. Yoru blinked in surprise as though he had forgotten they were there.

"Oh um this is amu she's my sister in law." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh the grumpy guys wife?" another asked. Yoru sweat dropped.

"Yeah my brother" amu looked at him a panicked expression on her face. "Y...You mean he's here in Paris" she said her eyes wide. She ran back into the kitchen.

"Boss sorry I need to leave early today. Can I use the phone!" she said franticly. He nodded and handed her the phone. She quickly dialed Tadase's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" he said when he answered.

"Tadase I need you to come take me home now" she said into the phone.

"Why Amu-Chan what's wrong?" he asked. Amu could hear him picking up his keys and walking out of his house.

"Yoru showed up at the café. Ikuto's in Paris." She said as she grabbed her jacket and changed her shoes.

"Alright I'm on my way" he said before hanging up the phone. Amu sighed and walked out of the kitchen to find Yoru about to dial his phone. Amu stormed over to him and grabbed it out of his hand, Making sure to hit the end button.

"Yoru please just give me a few days. I… I'll call you when I'm ready. Please Yoru" I begged grabbing the front of his shirt. He frowned a bit then sighed giving up. "Fine but I'm coming with you" amu just nodded and walked out of the rest room and pulled her jacket tighter around herself. "It gets cold early here doesn't it" Yoru asked as they waited for Tadase.

"Yeah it does but you get used to it after a while" she said in a bored tone.

"He's been searching all this time for you. Don't you think you should at least see him?"

"I told him not to. If he chose to waste his time looking for me that's his choice… here comes Tadase." She said changing the subject. Yoru just nodded and crossed his arms as Tadase pulled up to the curb and parked the car. He got out and looked at Yoru.

"Hello Yoru. Good bye Yoru" he said before opening the passenger door to let amu in then got back in on the driver's side. He glanced in the rear view mirror and frowned when he saw that Yoru was in the back seat.

"So he's coming too?" Tadase asked Amu. She just nodded and sighed.

"I guess so it's the only way I could convince him not to tell Ikuto that he found me"

"Hey Ikuto" Yoru said suddenly. Amu and Tadase glanced back to see that he was talking on his phone. Her eyes widened.

"No I'm fine. Haven't found anything about Amu yet ah yeah um by the way….. I'm going to stay with those girls for a while... Yeah I'll tell you about it later… the red head. Yeah from ok I'll be sure to call you if I find anything out" he hung up the phone and smiled at Amu. "What don't trust me amu-Chan?" he said with a grin.

"Thank you Yoru I'm sorry I made you lie to your brother" Amu said sadly. Yoru just shrugged. "Not the first time"

* * *

miwa: all done

ikuto: could have been longer

miwa: if you werent so hot i would kick your ass

Amu: ew you think he's hot

miwa: no i said he's hot your the one thinking it

ikuto: i love being hot

miwa: get rid of the attidude or i'll kick your ass

Hikaru: ok yeah intervention Please review


	3. Chapter 2: rejected

miwa: ok here you go... this would have been up sooner but i realised if i didnt leave i would be late for school and spend a class period in lock out

ikuto: whats so bad about that... its like a free pass to skip class

Miwa: hey i would gladly take it if first period wasnt my lowest grade

ikuto: what is it

miwa: c+

Amu: thats bad?

miwa: to my dad yes... ikuto go be.... theres a ninja movie on my tv

ikuto: your easily distracted

Miwa: yeah yeah i am

Hikaru: this is going on to long miwa does not own shugo chara start the story

* * *

Chapter 2

[Ikuto's pov]

I lay back in the uncomfortable hotel bed. Wondering where the hell Amu could be. And what Yoru was lying about. He was so stupid to think I couldn't tell when he was lying. He was always horrible at lying. Could he have heard something about Amu? Maybe he found amu. But why would he hide it from me. Did amu tell him not to tell me? That's the only logical explanation. Other than that he would have no reason to hide it from me.

I rolled over and picked up my cell phone and dialed Yoru's number. It rang a few times before it was answered.

"Hewo?" a child's voice said. I sat up suddenly interested.

"Hey give Yoru the phone" I said. The kid didn't answer right away.

"Sorry uncle Yoru is busy being tackled by me and Akiko" the kid then hung up the phone. I smirked.

"Uncle Yoru huh, so he did find Amu… that must have been Akira." I said thoughtfully. I smirked, And Then dialed another number. As I waited for someone to pick up I pulled on my trench coat and boots. Seems I was going for a walk.

[Tadase's pov]

"Tadase get the phone!" lulu called from the bedroom. I just sighed and went to pick it up. I was annoyed that Ikuto and Yoru had shown up. After all Amu was just starting to get used to her new life. It wasn't fair of him to just appear and ruin all that. I picked up the phone when it was on its final ring.

"Hello?" I said into the phone, expecting it to be Amu.

"Hello kiddy king" came an ignorant voice from the other end of the phone. I blinked in surprise almost dropping the phone.

"Ikuto how the hell did you get my number!" I said in surprise. He laughed.

"Sorry did I startle you kiddy king. Of course by now you knew I was here. Once you saw Yoru it was probably pretty obvious that I'm here. Now why don't you be a good kiddy king and tell me where amu is." His voice was amused yet threatening. I had to think of a way to keep him away from Amu until she was ready to see him again.

"I won't tell you where she is Ikuto. Seeing you again is her choice. However I can let you see the twins. But I don't want you talking to them yet. They aren't good at hiding things from Amu." I said hoping that would keep him from searching for amu even if it's just a little while.

"Fine when can I see them?" he asked. I had to think for a moment.

"On Fridays the day care Amu sends the kids to closes early I usually pick the twins up and take them to the nearby park. You can see them there" I said hoping Amu wouldn't find out what I was doing. If she did she would probably kill me.

"Fine then see you Friday kiddy king" he said before hanging up. I glared at the phone before slamming it down.

"Waa the poor phone what did it ever do to you daddy" a young blonde haired girl said running over and taking the phone and petting it. Tadase laughed and picked her up.

"Lana why don't you go in the kitchen I think your mommy made some muffins" I said before sitting her down.

"MUFFINS!!!!!" she yelled as she ran into the kitchen. I just laughed and picked up the phone again.

[Friday normal pov]

"Hello Mr. Hotori here to pick up Akiko and Akira are you?" the kind daycare worker asked when Tadase walked in. he smiled and nodded.

"Yup I have a special treat for them today since their birthday is coming up" he said. Then he looked over at Akiko who was sitting in the corner reading to some of the other kids. Akira was playing cards with some kids. Every now in then they would glance up and stare at his pink hair. He seemed used to it.

"Akiko Akira time to go to the park!" he called. The both jumped up and ran over to him.

"Uncle Tadase can we get hot chocolate at mommy's café later?" they asked. he just smiled.

"We'll see ok." he said as he took their hand. They dragged him along with them to the park. Tadase frowned when they got there and he saw that Ikuto was sitting on a park bench wearing a black trench coat and sunglasses. He let the twins go play and sat down next to him.

"It's been awhile Tadase" he said keeping his eyes on the twins.

"Yeah it has." Tadase said looking down.

"I'm guessing there's something you want to ask me about huh" Ikuto said as he watched them.

"Yeah there is"

"Then what?"

"Why did you search for her? Didn't she ask you not to? Do you really love her so much that you would waste four years of your life looking for her?" he asked his voice rising. Ikuto grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

"Listen kiddy king. Without Amu and those kids my life has no meaning. Until I'm with them again I won't give up" he practically growled. Suddenly a snow ball hit Ikuto in the face. Both he and Tadase looked over. Akira and Akiko were standing there Akira had a snow ball in his hand and Akiko was making another one.

"Don't hurt uncle Tadase" they yelled. Ikuto laughed and leaned back wiping the last of the snow off his face.

"Don't worry I'm your uncles onii-tan" he said chuckling. They blinked and looked at each other, then at Tadase who just nodded.

"Ah but you guys can't tell your mom that he's here it's a surprise ok" Tadase said smiling awkwardly.

"Oh like a birthday present or a Christmas present" they said happily. Ikuto nodded and smiled at them.

"So Is mommy gonna be happy to see you?" Akira asked tilting his head. Ikuto reached foreword and ruffled his hair.

"I hope so"

"Mister you have blue hair like mine. Why?" Akiko suddenly pointed out. Ikuto scratched the back of his head trying to think of an excuse.

"Ikuto what are you doing here!" Hikaru yelled suddenly walking up.

"Why hello Hikaru… hmm not exactly the response I was hoping for though. And for the record I stalked the kiddy king" Ikuto said as he stood up. Hikaru just stared at him glad that Amu wasn't there.

"Ikuto you really shouldn't…" Hikaru started then just shook his head. He knew that there was no way to keep Ikuto away from the kids.

"Well I'll see you two later ok" Ikuto said smiling. He reached out and ruffled both their hair. "Remember it's a surprise for your mommy so don't tell her you saw me ok" he kissed both their foreheads then stood up. "You two be good" he said before walking off his hands in his pockets. It felt strange not having the lock in his pocket.

[Amu's pov an hour later]

"Hey guys I'm home sorry I'm a bit late!" I called as I walked through the front door. Akiko and Akira raced down the stairs and jumped into me. I laughed.

"Oh come on you two at least let me get in the house" I said smiling. They grinned and ran into the kitchen where Hikaru had started dinner. I smiled when I saw he had made pancakes. Suddenly Akiko pulled on my skirt.

"Huh what is it honey?" I asked as I picked her up. She pointed at a stain on her dress and frowned. She was always so neat that when she got something on her clothes she freaked out. I carried her upstairs to change her into her pajamas. When I pulled her dress over her head something fell out and hit the ground. I looked down at it.

On the ground lay a gold lock with a white four leaf clover on it. I knelt down and picked it up carefully. Akiko stared at me curiously, as I stared at the lock. Hikaru walked in about to say something but froze when he saw the lock. He bit his lip.

"Hikaru was _he_ at the park today?" I asked picking up the lock. Tears threatened to fall as I thought of him. I stood up facing away from Akiko so she wouldn't see my face.

"I'm going for a walk Hikaru take care of dinner" I muttered before walking out the front door, the lock clutched in my hand. I didn't even notice that I didn't grab my coat. When I reached the park I sat down on a bench and crossed my arms trying to keep warm. Suddenly a large coat dropped on my head. I pulled it off and turned around to look at who it belonged to.

Ikuto was standing there his midnight blue hair falling in his face. I stood up quickly and turned to face him.

"I…Ikuto" I managed to stutter. He walked around the bench so he was standing next to me. it took all my will power not to jump into his arms crying begging him to forgive me.

"Hello Amu" he purred. I blushed and looked down.

"W…why are you here?" I asked not looking up at him.

"I came to get my family back." He said seriously. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest. His bare arms felt ice cold.

"I…Ikuto you should but your jacket back on" I whispered looking away. He smirked.

"What was that _Amu"_ he whispered his lips brushing against my ear. I blushed even more. He laughed.

"You should put your jacket back on your freezing" I managed to say louder this time.

"I don't need my jacket I have you. You're like a hot water bottle" he said hugging me tighter. I blushed and buried my face in his shirt. He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"Amu it's been four years. This whole time I've been searching for you." He said quietly.

"I know" I whispered.

"I love you amu. Please don't keep pushing me away" he begged. I reached up and put my hand on his chest. Suddenly he lifted my chin and pressed his lips against mine. I seemed to lose control of my body as he kissed me. My arms reached up and wrapped around his neck pulling him closer.

Suddenly I realized what I was doing. I pushed him away and turned my back to him. He stared at me a hurt expression on his face. I did my best not to look at him.

"Amu lets go somewhere to talk about this." He said taking a step towards me. I bit my lip already regretting what I was about to do.

"No Ikuto lets not! I left you, alright. So just leave me alone already!" I yelled at him. He stared at me his eyes wide. _It's best for the twins. _I held out his jacket and waited for him to take it. He stood there staring at me his eyes wide as he tried to understand what I had said.

"Keep it" he muttered suddenly. Then he walked off his hands in his pockets. I turned around and closed my eyes hoping I wouldn't start crying before he was gone.

"Amu I love you" he called over his shoulder. I felt a sharp pain in my chest as though I had just been stabbed but I knew what I was doing was right. Wasn't it?

* * *

miwa: well that's it now me and my head ache are gonna go take a nap


	4. Chapter 3: forgiven

meh tired. i don't own shugo chara. r&r  


* * *

Chapter 3

[Amu's pov]

I laid in bed staring at the picture that rested on my nightstand. It was the picture of Ikuto. Now that I was alone I let the tears freely flow. I didn't want to reject him like that. I wanted to stay in his arms forever. I wanted to kiss him, to feel the warmth of his body. But no I had to push him away, Was it really because it was best for the twins. Or did I do it because I was scared. I sat up and picked up my cell phone. After staring at it for a few minutes I dialed the number I had dialed hundreds of times, only this time I pressed talk.

It rang about five times before Ikuto picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked. His voice was quiet, tired. I glanced at the clock, Two thirty in the morning, oops.

"Ikuto?" I said trying to keep my voice from breaking.

"Amu what's wrong?" he asked sounding worried. I could hear the bed creak as he sat up.

"Nothing's wrong… I just wanted to hear your voice." I admitted. I could almost see him smile.

"Amu was that you who kept calling?" he asked. I blushed remembering that I had called him a lot during the four years I was hiding. I had never said anything but had hung up after hearing him say hello.

"Yeah it was… I'm sorry about earlier" I said wiping my eyes.

"Amu don't cry" he whispered. I opened my mouth to say something but instead I started crying harder. I could hear him getting up and pulling on a shirt.

"Ikuto?" I whispered still trying to stop crying.

"Don't worry Amu I'm still here" he said. I just nodded and hugged his jacket.

"I always keep the balcony door open" I said quietly, remembering that he came in through the balcony door. He chuckled.

"I'm going to go now Amu doesn't worry I'll be there soon" he said. I sighed trying to control my tears.

"I love you Ikuto!" I said before he hung up. I fell back so I was laying and stared at the glass door waiting for Ikuto.

[Ikuto's pov]

I rushed out of the hotel room after hanging up the phone. Even though it was two in the morning I couldn't help but smile. I ran down the street already knowing were Amu lived thanks to Yoru. He's not that loyal when there's a tuna sandwich involved.

Soon I could see Amu's house. There was a light on in one of the rooms and it had a balcony, so I assumed it was Amu's. Next to the balcony was a conveniently placed tree. I reached up and grabbed a branch then swung up onto it. From there I climbed up a bit higher and jumped onto the balcony. Amu sat up and stared at me from the bed. I smirked and opened the window and stepped into the room.

Amu wiped her eyes when she saw me, trying to hide that she had been crying. Not that I didn't already know.

"I missed you Amu" I said smiling. Amu jumped off the bed and wrapped her arms around my neck crying. I hugged her and stroked her hair trying to comfort her. I picked her up and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Amu calm down ok. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. Not unless you tell me to" I said as I lay back holding her on top of me. She clutched my shirt. I could tell she was taking deep breathes trying to calm down. I stroked her hair gently and kissed her forehead. She was burning up.

"Amu how long have you had this fever?" I asked. She looked up at me and thought for a moment. Her honey gold eyes seemed to not be seeing me. I laid her on the bed and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Amu love you're burning up. I'll go get you some medicine" I said as I got up. she reached up and grabbed my shirt.

"No don't go Ikuto" she muttered. I sighed.

"I'm just getting you medicine I don't want to see you in a hospital ever again" I said trying to get her I to let go of my shirt.

"No just have Yoru do it. He's in the room across the hall" she complained. I sighed giving up. **(A/n I remembered Yoru!!!)**

"Alright but you have to go let me get him Amu." I said pulling off my shirt. She just nodded and let me go.

"Hey Yoru wake up" I said opening his door. He was lying with his lower half on the bed and his face pressed against the floor. I sighed and nudged his face with my foot. He rolled over and fell the rest of the way out of bed. He sat up.

"I didn't do it!" he said loudly. I covered his mouth before he yelled out again. He blinked and stared at me shocked.

"Ikuto why are you here if amu finds out…" he said in a loud whisper.

"Amu knows I'm here she called me. She has a fever go find something to bring her fever down, I'm going to get her in the bath" I said standing back up. He nodded and ran out of the room hopefully to find something that would help her fever. I walked back into Amu's room. She wasn't there.

"Amu?" I called out quietly. In the bathroom something fell. I walked in. Amu was standing leaning against the counter breathing heavily. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Seems I'm a bit clumsy" she said as she kneeled down to pick up the bottle of pills. I picked it up for her and caught her when she lost her balance.

"Amu how long have you been sick?" I asked sitting her on the edge of the tub. She thought for a moment before answering.

"About a week I think" she admitted. I sighed and pushed her hair behind her ears. Then I started the bath filling it with cool water.

"You should have told some one right away before it got this bad" I said as I unbuttoned her shirt.

"I couldn't have taken a break I need the money." She said looking away. I sighed.

"Amu I've been here since Monday. If you had just let Yoru call me when you ran into him you could rested you know I would do anything to help you." I said kissing her cheek. She leaned towards me and I pulled her against my chest.

"You don't get it. I need to protect the kids that's why so I couldn't, can't be with you" she said trying not to cry again. I kissed her forehead and stood up.

"I'm going to see what's taking Yoru so long" I said before walking out of the bathroom. I could hear her getting into the tub.

[Later]

Amu was laying next to me sound asleep. Her fever had seemed to go down a bit. I rolled onto my side and put my hand on her cheek. She muttered and moved closer to me. I sighed. As soon as she was better she would probably kick me out again. The fever probably made it so she couldn't think straight. That's what she would say when she was better.

"Ikuto thank you" she said pressing her lips against my shoulder. I chuckled a bit and kissed her forehead.

"You know Amu when you get better you are probably going to get mad at me for this" I said. She didn't say anything. I ran my hand through her strawberry pink hair and smiled. She mumbled in her sleep then rolled away. I sighed and got up. The cloak read 7:30 in the morning. There was noise coming from the next room over, probably the twins.

The bed room door opened and Hikaru walked in. He was shocked when he saw me. Especially when he saw that I had no shirt on. And that Amu was curled up on the bed wearing only my shirt. I smirked at him and stood up.

"Long time no see Hikaru" I said as he stared at me.

"I…Ikuto what are you doing here?" he said kind of loudly. Behind me Amu rolled over.

"Amu called me last night and asked me to come over. She had a really bad fever" I said as I pushed him out of the room. Suddenly the twins ran out of their room and grabbed on to Hikaru's legs. He stumbled a bit and almost fell I grabbed his arm keeping him from hitting the ground. The twins looked up at me then let go of his legs.

"Why are you here Onii-san?" Akira asked looking up at me. I smiled and knelt down ruffling his hair.

"Your mom wasn't feeling good so I came over to help her out while she gets better." I said.

"Onii-san you're the person in the picture in mommy's room" Akiko said staring at my hair.

"Oh am I?" I said trying to remember if there was a picture of me in Amu's room.

"Yeah… does that mean your daddy?" they both asked. I sighed and nodded. They smiled and hugged me.

"Why did you go away daddy?" Akiko asked nuzzling against my shoulder. I blinked and looked down at her. Her midnight blue hair was messy from sleeping.

"Some things happened and I had to go away I'm sorry. But don't worry I won't go away any more." They both nodded.

"Akira Akiko why don't we go get breakfast ready?" Hikaru said taking them from me. I reluctantly let them go. I would have plenty of time to get to know them better later; right now I needed to take care of Amu. I stood up and walked back into Amu's room to see that she was starting to wake up

[Amu's pov]

I reluctantly woke up. I was having a good dream. Ikuto was here at the house and he was caring for me. I had lain in his arms and he had whispered comforting things to me. I didn't want the dream to end. But I knew the twins would be starting to get up. Even on the weekend they never slept in. I rolled onto my back then sat up, to find Ikuto standing in the doorway watching me. I stood up and walked over to him. _I guess I haven't woken up yet,_ I guess I was still asleep.

I placed my hand on his chest. He didn't move just stood there looking at me. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled and kissed me. I tangled my fingers in his hair making it so he couldn't pull away. I opened my mouth allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. After a minute I pulled away gasping for breath. He put his forehead against mine and smirked.

"Your still half asleep aren't you Amu" he whispered. I blinked, and looked up at him. _Half asleep what's he talking about I'm still sleeping. _I thought as I leaned against his chest.

"You know you're awake. You know that right Amu" he whispered in my ear. I shook my head and rested it on his shoulder.

"No if I was awake you wouldn't be here" I muttered. _Seems I'm feeling better finally._

"Unless you called me at two in the morning crying and I came over to comfort you and discovered your fever" he said smirking. I took a step away from him, blushing.

"S…so I'm not dreaming!" I stuttered. He smirked and nodded.

"So you still dream about me huh _Amu" _he said emphasizing my name. It wasn't fair, he knew that embarrassed me. I sat on the edge of my bed and looked up at him. He was wearing tight black jeans that hung loosely around his waist, and he had no shirt on.

"Put your shirt on Ikuto" I ordered crossing my arms. He chuckled and leaned towards me. I blushed more.

"W...What are you doing!?" I said loudly as he pulled the shirt I was wearing off me and pulled it onto him. I grabbed the blanket and covered myself.

"Well you told me to put my shirt on so I did. You just happened to be wearing it" he said in a cocky tone. I glared at him then got dressed. I could feel him watching me as I turned away and pulled on my clothes. Suddenly he hugged me from behind, and rested his chin on my shoulder. I froze my face warm.

"I...Ikuto?" I said blushing.

"Amu, I love you" he whispered. His breath felt cool against my bare skin. "I know you don't like the idea but please Amu let me back into your life. Let me back into the twin's life. I miss you Amu I really do" he said practically begging. I sighed and leaned back against him, giving in. I couldn't resist his midnight blue eyes. I turned around and hugged him.

"I missed you Ikuto" I whispered. He grinned and hugged me spinning me around. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Come on Ikuto set me down I'm going to be late for work" I said. He smiled and set me down kissing my cheek. I smiled and got ready for work. Ikuto sat on the bed watching me.

"Stop watching me Ikuto its embarrassing!" I yelled at him. He smiled and fell back so he was lying.

"Let me get the kids today. Ok Amu." he said glancing at the picture I kept on my bedside. I just nodded.

"I'm really glad you chose to forgive me" he said pulling me onto his lap. I blushed and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Just don't do anything to mess up ok Ikuto" I said smiling. He laughed and stood up holding me bridal style.

"Let me take you to work today Amu" he said setting me down. I smiled and then walked downstairs to where the twins waited. Ikuto followed close behind.

_I wonder if things are going to be all right now that Ikuto's back. Will the twins get used to him. _I thought as I got the kids ready for daycare. Lucky today I only had to go into work for a couple hours. Ikuto was leaning against the wall messing with his car keys. Apparently he had Yoru go get his car at some point during the night. I caught his eye and blushed when he smirked at me.

"Hey do the twins have car seats" Ikuto asked standing up. I blinked and nodded.

"Yeah there in the closet over there." I said pointing at the closet. Ikuto nodded and got them out. And then went out to put them in his car.

"Mommy is daddy gonna be staying here for now on?" Akira asked as he tried to tie his shoes. I nodded and tied them for him.

"Yeah we're all gonna be one big happy family. Of course we're gonna need a bigger house." I said smiling. They nodded then ran outside and jumped into Ikuto he laughed and put them into the car. I walked outside and smiled at him.

"Hello Mrs. Tsukiyomi" he said as he opened the passenger door for me. I giggled and got in. he ran around to the other side of the car and got in.

"Do you even know where you're going?" I asked as he pulled out onto the road. He grinned.

"Not at all." He said happily. I sighed and gave him the directions.

[Normal pov]

The midnight blue sports car pulled into the parking lot of the small daycare causing the workers and other parents to look over. They were all wondering whose car it was. Some of the single mothers started whispering to each other when Ikuto got out of the car. He walked around to the other side of the car and opened the door letting Amu out. The others were shocked. Amu never drove to the daycare she always walked then got a ride to work. Now suddenly she was showing up in an expensive sports car with some hot young guy.

Amu got the kids out of their car seats then watched as they gave Ikuto a hug then ran into the daycare to play with their friends. Amu walked over to the daycare employee's smiling.

"Hey I'll be back at noon to pick them up" she said still smiling.

"Ms. Tsukiyomi who is that guy?" one of them asked. Amu smiled and glanced over at Ikuto. He smirked and winked at her.

"T…that's Ikuto Tsukiyomi" she said blushing.

"Tsukiyomi? Is he related to you?" another asked. Amu looked down and messed with the wedding ring that was once again on her hand.

"He's my husband… the twin's father" she admitted. The people stared at her in surprise.

"Seriously!" one of the quieter ones said. Amu nodded.

"I better go he's waiting for me" she said before running back over to the car. Ikuto kissed her before opening the passenger door and helping her in.

"she's so lucky" one of the mom's whispered. The others just nodded in response.


	5. Chapter 4: forgotten

Miwa: damn sorry i haven't updated in a while I've been really busy lately. oh and sorry its so short i tried to make it longer but i wanted it to be a cliffy. well i don't own shugo chara and all that stuff... enjoy.

* * *

Find your way home

4

Forgotten

[Amu's pov]

I leaned against the railing and looked out at the breathtaking view of Paris. Ikuto stood right behind me his hands on the railing on either side of me. I smiled and leaned back against him letting his body warm me. He leaned down his lips brushing softly against my neck, and his arms encircling my body holding me close. I shuddered as I felt his hair tickle the back of my neck.

"So in the four years that you've lived in Paris you've never been to the Eifel tower?" he asked. His lips still pressed against my neck. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm guessing that you haven't" he said holding me tighter. I laid my head on his shoulder taking in everything about him. His warmth, his scent, the feel of his arms holding me, his body pressed against mine, his lips lightly brushing against mine, then again more passionately like every kiss is our first and last, hungrily, wanting more than just kisses. It felt as though our bodies were melting together. Like our souls were one. I never wanted this moment to end.

"Ikuto lets go home, please. Akira and Akiko are staying at Tadase's house tonight Hikaru is at his friend's house. It will be just us." I said standing on tip toes to whisper in his ear. Even on my tip toes he still had to lean down. He smirked and ran his hands through my hair gently brushing it out of my face.

"You're quite forward tonight _Amu-koi"_ he said his voice like velvet. I blushed and looked away my arms crossed. He laughed and stepped away from me entwining our fingers together. He led me back towards the elevator never releasing my hand.

"I really did miss you Ikuto" I said quietly resting my head on his chest as the elevator doors closed.

"I missed you too Amu" he kissed the top of my head. He placed his free hand on my cheek and gently ran his fingers over my lips. I kissed his finger tips and ran my hand down his chest.

"I don't want to be away from you anymore. I shouldn't have ever left you. I should have stayed with you. We could have figured things out. Everything would have been fine. But I was selfish stupid. I…"

"You were only worried about the kids. That's alright. You did the right thing Amu. If you hadn't left I would have never left Easter the twins would have no freedom. It was painful for both of us but you were able to be strong." He said leading me towards his car. I looked up at him surprised.

"No I wasn't strong I was weak. I ran away. Instead of facing my problems I chose to hide from them." I said placing my hand on his chest. He smiled and opened the passenger door for me. I smiled and got in.

"Amu you're the strongest person I know" he said before starting the car and heading for the house.

[Normal pov]

The red car sped down the road swerving between the lanes. The driver ignored the stop signs and red lights. It ran three other cars off the road. People yelled at the driver trying to get him to slow down. He was completely drunk and didn't care for anything or anyone in his way. He slammed his foot on the gas pedal speeding up even more. His car sped through another stop light and into another car. The sound of metal colliding with metal filled the air along with the screech of tires. The red car sped away and into a telephone pole. The blue sports car that had been hit sat in the middle of the intersection. The driver's side was completely totaled. Inside the driver didn't move red blood mixed in with his blue hair. Next to him the passenger sat, unmoving, blood ran down her cheeks mixed with tears. Her pink hair had spots of blood as well.

"I….Ikuto!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed suddenly grasping the arm of the unconscious driver.

[A few hours later]

"So what's going on is he going to be ok? Please tell me he's going to be ok?" Amu said when the doctor walked into the waiting room. He sighed and looked down at his clip bored.

"He has a few severe injuries that have mostly been taken care of. The main problem is that his head was hit pretty hard but we won't know if anything is wrong until he wakes up." the doctor admitted. Amu looked down at Akiko who was sitting on her lap. Both she and Akira had fallen asleep.

"So he's going to live?" she asked quietly. The doctor nodded and tapped his fingers on his clip board nervously.

"Ah doctor can I talk to you for a moment" Hikaru said standing up. The doctor nodded and the two of them walked over to the other side of the room.

"What is it?" the doctor asked still tapping on his clip board.

"You said his head was hit is there any brain damage?"

"Like I told your mom we won't know exactly what's wrong until he wakes up"

"What part of his brain was damaged?"

"His temporal lobe" the doctor said looking down at Hikaru. Hikaru swallowed deep in thought.

"The temporal lobe controls the memories… Are you saying he might have lost his memories?"

"We won't know anything till he wakes up… if she wants she can go in and see him. Just try not to wake him up." with that the doctor walked away. Hikaru went over to Amu and told her what the doctor had told him, omitting the memory part of course.

"Thanks Hikaru. Tadase will be here soon to take you and the twin's home. I'll stay here tonight. I wanna be around when Ikuto wakes up" Amu said handing Akiko to Hikaru and standing up.

"Alright I'll take them home… make sure you get some sleep" Amu nodded then walked back to the room Ikuto was in.

[Amu's pov]

I sat in a cheap plastic chair next to Ikuto's bed. I had never thought that Ikuto could look so fragile. His arm was in a cast and most of his chest was covered in bandages. He had many different tubes and monitors attacked to his arm and his head was wrapped in a bandage. His face was covered in bruises. He seemed to shudder every time he breathed. I reached forward and placed my hand carefully on his uninjured hand.

"Ikuto please be ok. Please wake up soon" I cried holding his hand a bit tighter. He seemed to respond a bit. His hand tightened around mine. I smiled and kissed his cheek. I lay with my head on the bed still holding his hand. Hopefully he would wake up in the morning and things would go back to normal. We could go home and everything would be right.

[The next morning Ikuto's pov]

I opened his eyes slowly, trying to get used to the light. Pain shot through my body when I moved. What had happened to me? Where am I? I tried to sit up once more but the pain was too much. I looked at my arm and saw that there was a bunch of wires attached to it. When was I hurt? I sat up just a bit, moving slowly so it wouldn't hurt as much. That's when I noticed her. Her head was resting on one of her arms. Her other hand held mine. I could see tearstains on her face and she looked restless. I carefully released her hand. A ring on her finger snagged on one of my bandages. She opened her eyes a bit and looked up at me. She smiled when she saw I was awake. She sat up and looked at me, her eyes filling with tears.

"Ikuto your awake" she said quietly, she gently placed her hand on my cheek as tears ran down her face.

[Amu's pov]

I felt Ikuto's hand pull away from mine and forced myself awake. When I opened my eyes I saw I was looking into midnight blue eyes. Ikuto's awake, was the only thing I could think of. I sat up and looked at him knowing that any minute I would start to cry. I was so happy. He was ok. Soon we could go home and things would go back to normal. Everything would be right.

"Ikuto your awake" I said. Carefully I reached up and place my hand on his cheek. To make sure I wasn't dreaming. He just stared at me. He was looking at me closely like it was the first time he had ever met me. I remembered that look. That was the way he looked at me back in high school when all he wanted was to mess with me. That look brought up bad memories. I shook my head to clear it of those thoughts.

"The doctor's said you're going to be ok. So we can go home soon. I'll call Hikaru and he can bring the kids over in a bit… that is if you're feeling well enough to see them" I said trying to ignore the memories. He seemed confused.

"Twins?" he said his face showed his confusion. I blinked a few times trying to think of an explanation for how he was acting.

"Yeah the twins, Akiko and Akira, Baka, forget about your kids already" I said jokingly folding my hands on my lap. He stared at me even more confused.

"I don't have kids" he said as though it was obvious. I laughed nervously.

"Come on Ikuto cut it out. Of course you have kids. Sure you haven't spent much time with them but you wouldn't forget our kids" I said trying to hide my panic.

"Our kids? I don't think I have kids… and anyway who are you?"

* * *

miwa: muahahahaha cliffy i win well please R&R


	6. Authors note

**authors note: Hey i would like to inform you peoples that i will be a judge in a contest along with bendercat and isis isara**. **There will be three categories; writing, video editing, and drawing. There will be one winner from each category. the winners will get to have a character put into a fan fic. for the record the fan fic will probably be shugo chara. If you wish to enter please send me a message**. **The deadline for entries is december 25. well good luck**


	7. Chapter 5: betrayed

miwa: sorry to inform you but this is the second to last chapter. i'll be wrapping it up soon and then i'll finish my other fanfics. i want to finish them soon because i already have another fanfic planned out that i think will be going pretty well. i haven't even started it yet and i already can't wait. well i hope you enjoy this one. and sorry if there are some errors i wrote most of it around one in the morning. um i don't own shugo chara. *gets distracted by funny patterns computor left on wrist*  


* * *

Find your way home

"Ikuto it's me Amu come on you have to remember me!" I said placing my hand on his cheek. He shook his head.

"No I don't know you. I need to leave here. Probably not safe for me right now." He said sitting up painfully.

"Ikuto you shouldn't move to much you were hit by a car!" I said placing my hand carefully on his chest and making him lay back down.

"You don't understand. I have my own doctor to take care of me so I don't need to be here" he said trying to sit up once again.

"Idiot! You quit Easter. We're in France for crying out loud. You're my husband. We have two kids, Akiko and Akira. You just moved back in with us. Please Ikuto remember" I cried hugging him. He just sat there unmoving.

"Why would I quit Easter?" he said as though the idea was ridiculous. I stared at him.

"Because you love me, Ikuto you said so yourself. You said we would be together forever. You promised you would always love me Ikuto!" I yelled. He held his head and laid back.

"Please leave me alone for now. My head hurts" he said dismissing me. I stared at him unable to believe that after everything we had been through he could just go and forget me.

"I love you Ikuto" I said before standing up and walking out of the room. I stopped at the door hoping that by some chance he would ask me to stay.

"Hey girl" my eyes widened and I turned around to see him looking at me.

"Y…yeah what is it Ikuto?" I asked trying to keep my voice from showing my excitement.

"If you can, send Yoru in" he said before closing his eyes again. My eyes filled with tears and I backed towards the door.

"Yeah I'll go get Yoru" I said walking out of the room. When I walked out into the waiting room Yoru and Hikaru stood up and walked over to me. I looked down letting my bangs hide my face.

"Hey Amu you okay? Has Ikuto waked up yet?" Yoru asked placing his hand on my shoulder. I nodded

"He wants to talk to you Yoru" I said quietly. I walked over the chairs and sat down holding my head in my hands.

"Amu are you okay?" Hikaru asked sitting next to me.

"Y…yeah I'm fine I'm just tired, And relived" I said faking a smile. He looked at me concerned, but decided that I didn't feel like talking.

[Yoru's pov]

I walked into Ikuto's room to see what he wanted. When I saw him I was surprised. His eyes seemed as empty as they had before he met Amu-Chan, and the look on his face was cold and unemotional. When he noticed me he looked at me coldly as though I was annoying him.

"Amu-Chan said you wanted to see me nyaa~" I said leaning against the door. The look on his face scared me. _'if only I had some yarn or sardines' _

"What exactly is going on Yoru? And who is that Amu girl? One of my targets?" he asked getting out of bed and walking over to the window. I stared at him my jaw dropped.

"Ikuto one of your targets! Is this some kind of joke? You remember Amu right, she's your wife. You have to kids with her. If this is one of your jokes, it's not funny, it's sick, Amu thinks you really forgot her so you better get your ass out there and tell Amu your sorry" I yelled grabbing the front of his shirt and shaking him a bit. He stared at me shocked that I would dare stand up to him.

"Let me go now Yoru" he ordered, His emotionless eyes seeming to be staring into my soul.

"No A lot has changed Ikuto you no longer hold control over me Nyaa~" I said as I pushed him against the wall. He grunted in pain as his injured shoulder hit the wall. Ikuto stood up slowly, not taking his eyes off me.

"What's gotten into you lately Yoru? You're not acting like yourself today." He said sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling off his shirt. I glared at him and resisted the urge to punch him. '_I never stopped liking her. I gave her up for him. If he thinks I'm just going to sit around and let him hurt her' _I glared up at him and crossed my arms.

"I won't let you hurt Amu any more Ikuto. When you went after her I let you. I stupidly let you have her. I won't make that mistake again. You better hurry up and remember her Ikuto. Or you're going to lose her." I said before storming out of the room. I could feel Ikuto's eyes on my back, trying to figure out what he was missing. Trying to figure out why I was reacting so strongly.

"Amu-Chan let me take you home. You must be exhausted. Nyaa~" I said walking out into the waiting room. Hikaru put his finger to his lips and shushed me. Amu was asleep with her head on Hikaru's shoulder. Even in her sleep she looked worried.

"Hikaru, I'll take Amu home. Go talk to Ikuto try and make him remember. I'll bring Amu back when she wakes up" I said lifting her up off the uncomfortable hospital chair. '_Nyaa~ normally Ikuto would kill me if he ever saw me holding Amu like a princess'. _Her head fell against my shoulder, her soft pink hair tickling my neck. My face felt hot and I knew I was blushing. Hikaru gave me a look before he walked back into Ikuto's room. I carried Amu out to my car and carefully sat her in the passenger's seat. She muttered something in her sleep then shifter a bit and fell deeper asleep. I just sighed and sat in the driver's seat.

"Damn he's gonna kill me when he gets his memory back" I said hitting the dash board. I took a deep breath then turned the car on and took Amu home. When we got there I lifted her out of the car and carried her into the house quietly. Hoping the twins was asleep.

[Ikuto's pov]

'_What's going on? Why did I feel like punching Yoru when he said he was going to steal that girl? Am I really forgetting something? No if something like that happened I would never forget someone I was "in love with". But maybe I should really look into it'._ Suddenly the door opened and Hikaru walked into the room.

"Ok with you looking like that I know I'm missing a few years" I said taking in his no longer childish face, And his shoulder length hair. He smirked at me and leaned against the wall.

"Yoru is taking Amu home. She was asleep so he carried her like a princess. His face was kinda red. I think he still likes her." He said nonchalantly. I didn't really care but for some reason I felt my anger rising.

"Yeah why do I care" I said hiding behind my uncaring mask. He acted as though he fell for it but his eyes told me he knew better.

"You know if you don't remember everything soon Ikuto you might lose her for good this time" he pointed out to me. My chest felt heavy but I didn't care.

"Listen if you're taking a different approach to try and make me remember. It's not going to work. Now leave me alone I'm tired and Yoru reopened one of my cuts so send a nurse in" I said dismissing him. Hikaru stood up, gave me a strange look, and then stormed out of the room. I sighed and laid back.

"Hadn't I promised myself I would never fall in love?" I asked myself as I stared up at the ceiling. There was no way I could be in love. I wouldn't have allowed it. Women are just toys for me to entertain myself with. I closed my eyes letting my mind relax. Vague images appeared in my mind; Pink hair, the smell of strawberry shampoo, Children laughing, Children, my children? Do I have kids? Everything was so confusing what was I missing.

Tomorrow I would be let out of this hospital. Then I could figure out what I was forgetting. I would head back to Japan, head to Easter… no wait didn't someone say I wasn't leader of Easter anymore. Why would I quit Easter.

Suddenly my phone started to ring. I rolled over and answered the phone not thinking to check the caller I.D.

"Hey Ikuto?" said a female voice. It sounded familiar, and sad whoever it was she was sad.

"Who is this?" I asked rolling back onto my back.

"Ah it's me Amu. I…. I just woke up and I wanted to make sure you were ok. I hope that you get let out of the hospital soon. I miss you" she was talking quietly as though she didn't want to wake anyone up.

"So why are you calling me?" I asked annoyed. She seemed really sad. I had the strangest urge to go to her and hold her. I ignored that urge.

"Listen I know there was something between us but it probably didn't really mean anything to me so just forget about me and go on with your life. You bothering me all the time is really annoying me." I said. I could tell she was crying now. Because of the way I grew up I was able to ignore the feelings welling up inside of me.

"I'll leave you alone on one condition" she said quietly. I tilted my head a bit, curious.

"And that is?" I asked impatiently.

"If you want me to leave you alone, tell me you don't love me" she said. '_Simple enough'_ I thought.

"I don't…l…" I frowned in frustration. It was so simple. Just four words, why, why couldn't I tell this girl I couldn't even remember that I had no feelings for her.

"You can't say it can you" she said as though she had already known this.

"I just don't feel like being heartless" I said trying to hide my weakness.

"Sorry to bother you I just wanted to hear your voice. I'll talk to you later. I love you Ikuto" she said.

"I lo…" I almost responded with "I love you" but caught myself at the last minute. She was laughing. It was a sweet laugh that made me smile. I shook my head and hung up the phone. Funny how that one girl could mess with my emotions. Maybe just maybe I had loved her. It would explain why I was acting this way.

I got up and pulled my clothes out of the closet. Hikaru had brought me some of my clothes so that I could leave when I wanted to. I pulled on a black button up shirt and a pair of tight black pants. I tucked the shirt in and left the top few buttons undone letting some of my chest show. My bangs fell over my eyes. After removing the bandages from my head there was no way for anyone to tell I've been in the hospital. I walked out casually as though I had just been visiting someone. A few nurses blushed when I winked at them. Outside I could see a blue sports car parked in the spot Yoru said it would be in. in the window was a note that said 'best I could get'. I smirked and got in.

[Akiko and Akira's pov]

[Akiko] Akira and I lay in bed listening to mom in the kitchen. It sounded like she was being kind of clumsy. She dropped a lot of stuff. I could hear uncle Yoru telling her to sit down and let him make breakfast. But she refused. Since uncle Yoru brought her home she had been acting weird.

"You're awake Akiko?" Nii-san asked sitting up. His pink hair was all messy. I nodded and sat up rubbing the ickies from my eyes.

"Your hairs all messy like dat one kid in daycare who smells funny" I said pointing at him. He pouted and grabbed my brush.

"That one's mine Akira, give it back" I yelled jumping onto him. He tried to get away.

"No I just want to use it!" he yelled back trying to pin me down. I got a hold of the brush and tried to pull it away.

"Give it to me!" I yelled.  
"No I'm using it."

[Akira]

"Let me use your brush or I'm telling mom!" I yelled pulling harder.

"No use your own stupid!" she said sticking out her tongue.

"I'm not stupid you are" I let go of the brush and she hit herself in the face. She started to cry like a baby.

"I'm telling mom!" she yelled running out of the room. I went after her.

"Mom Akira hi…." She stopped yelling when she got to the bottom of the stair. I almost bumped into her. If that had happened we would a got hurt. I went to yell at her. But then I saw what she saw.

Mommy was sitting on a chair crying and uncle Yoru was hugging her.

"Is uncle Yoru gonna take daddy's place" Akiko asked in a quiet voice.

"No she's just upset because your daddy is hurt. Uncle Yoru is just trying to cheer her up" Hikaru said sitting down next to us. As usual Akiko moved behind him and started messing with his hair.

"Hikaru I wanna go see daddy" I said still watching mom cry.

"Um I… right now isn't the best time uh maybe…" he started to say. I stormed upstairs and closed the bedroom door. After pulling on my winter clothes I opened the window and climbed to the ground using the large oak tree.

[Normal pov]

Ikuto sat on a bench in the park. Despite the cold and his thin clothes he was perfectly fine. Nearby a group of girls had gathered and where staring at him and giggling. Ikuto winked at them and then closed his eyes. The girls squealed and started talking even more. Finally one of them got the courage to talk to him. She walked over nervously.

"Ah um excuse me sir?" she said in shaky English. Apparently she could tell he was a foreigner. He smirked at her.

"No need to worry I speak French" he said using his usual smirk. The girl blushed.

"Ah well me and my friends were wondering if you would like to hang out with us today"

"Ah Nii-san I found daddy" a small voice called from nearby. Ikuto and the girl both looked over to see a small boy with pink hair and a girl with blue hair running towards them. Behind the children an older boy with blonde hair chased them.

"Ah Ikuto sorry I tried to take them home but their quick!" Hikaru yelled as he tried to catch the twins. Akiko ran over and jumped onto Ikuto's lap. It was easy for anyone to see that they looked exactly alike. Akira caught up to his sister and jumped up next to her.

"Ah Hikaru why?" Ikuto said looking at Hikaru confused.

"Daddy!" both twins yelled hugging him. The girl looked at all of them extremely confused.

"Hikaru why are they here they don't even have proper clothing on" Ikuto said pulling a sweater out of his bag and wrapping it around the twins. He froze, not knowing why he was acting so concerned about these two children. Was what that girl said true, could these two be his kids? Is that why he was so concerned about them?

"Ah Ikuto-san are you alright?" Hikaru asked running his hand in front of Ikuto's face. When Ikuto didn't respond the twins reached up and each pat one of his cheeks till he moved.

"Ah yeah I'm alright." He said looking down at the twins.

"You shouldn't have left the hospital before they said you could Ikuto-san. Amu-Chan will be so worried if she finds out you ran away."

"Hospital is something wrong with him?" the girl asked looking at Hikaru.

"Hehe I was in a car accident and my brain got damaged. I've apparently forgotten some rather important things" Ikuto said standing up and holding the twins one in each arm.

"Come on Hikaru I guess I'll take these two back to their mom." Ikuto said walking towards his car. Hikaru blinked in surprise then ran after him. The girl stood there looking very confused.

"Ikuto do you remember Amu now?" Hikaru asked as he got into Ikuto's car.

"No I don't remember anything but I can't help but feel a connection to those kids. And last night when that girl called I almost told her I love her. So there must be something right. I figure maybe if I go there I can remember something" he said and began driving off in the direction that Hikaru indicated.

[With Amu]

"Amu please, do not cry anymore," Yoru begged holding me gently against his chest. I wished I could stop crying but it seemed to be impossible.

"Sorry Yoru I just hope he remembers me soon" I whispered so the twins didn't hear. He let go of me and moved so his face was inches from mine.

"Amu if I had known back then that being with Ikuto would hurt you so much I never would have let him have you. The two of us could be together. Since he forgot about you why don't you forget about him." he said placing his hands on my cheeks. I thought about it. With Yoru I wouldn't have to worry about so many things, I could trust him to be there for me and for the twins. Maybe I could be happy.

"Please don't hate me for this, Amu" he said before kissing me. it was then that I knew that I could never forget Ikuto. Having Yoru's lips against mine I didn't feel the same as when I was with Ikuto. Being held in Yoru's arms didn't make me as comfortable as when I was in Ikuto's. When Yoru whispered into my ear I was nowhere near as excited as when Ikuto whispered to me. No matter what happened Ikuto was the one I loved.

Suddenly the door opened and I could hear the twin's voices. I don't know why but I didn't push Yoru away. Even when I heard Hikaru's surprised gasp I didn't push him away. Even if I truly love Ikuto maybe it was best if I just let him go on with his life.

"Amu?" I pushed Yoru away and stood up at the sound of his voice. Ikuto was standing in the doorway holding the twins in his arms. He was staring at me, a distressed look on his face. He looked like he had been betrayed. Yoru stepped in front of me.

"I can't take it anymore Ikuto. I won't let you hurt Amu. I told you that if you didn't remember her I would take her from you and that's what I'm going to do. The only way you'll get me to hand her over is if you fight for her!" Yoru said glaring at Ikuto. Hikaru silently took the twins from Ikuto and carried them upstairs. Ikuto smirked.

"fine if that's what Amu wants" he said his eyes meeting mine.

* * *

oooooh drama well thats all for now folks please R&R


	8. Chapter 6: remembered final

miwa: well here it is the happily ever after. i hope you guys enjoy it. i had to go back through all the chapters of the first two books to get everything for this chapter. well i really hope you like it. i do not own shugo chara  


* * *

Find your way home

_** Recap: "I can't take it anymore Ikuto. I won't let you hurt Amu. I told you that if you didn't remember her I would take her from you and that's what I'm going to do. The only way you'll get me to hand her over is if you fight for her!" Yoru said glaring at Ikuto. Hikaru silently took the twins from Ikuto and carried them upstairs. Ikuto smirked.**_

"_**Fine if that's what Amu wants" he said his eyes meeting mine.**_

[Normal pov]

"I…Ikuto. Do you remember?" amu stuttered staring at Ikuto. Yoru lunged forward drawing his fist back. Ikuto ducked down and shot forward. His shoulder connected with Yoru's chest. Ikuto brought his fist up and slammed into Yoru's stomach. Yoru's fist shot forward and hit Ikuto's cheek. Ikuto brought his knee up into Yoru's stomach. Yoru went to punch Ikuto again but he caught his fist, twisting his arm behind his back.

"You can't beat me Yoru. I've always been faster than you." Ikuto said dodging one of Yoru's punches.

"I've always been stronger than you" he said punching Yoru in the face and sending him into the table. Amu covered her mouth trying not to scream. This wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want them to fight. They're brothers they shouldn't fight like this.

"I won't lose to you Ikuto" Yoru yelled jumping at his older brother. Ikuto was slammed into the wall his head jerked back. Blood from his old wounds was coming through his shirt. Tears streamed down Amu's face as she watched the man she loved and the man who she considered a brother fought over her. She wanted to stop them but didn't know if she could.

The two brothers continued fighting until they could barely stand. Finally Ikuto punched Yoru in the face causing him to fall back unconscious. Ikuto glared over at Amu and stumbled over to her. He reached his hand towards Amu. The angry look on his face caused her to flinch. His gaze softened and he pulled her against his chest.

"Don't you ever let any man other than me kiss you. Not even my kid brother" he said before kissing her. Amu blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck, she was crying.

"Why are you crying now? Silly girl everything is all right" he said slumping down into a chair. Amu pushed his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. She was still crying when Hikaru walked in.

"I called Nikaido-san he'll be here in a few hours. Hopefully the little first aid I know will hold Ikuto together until he gets here" Hikaru said setting the first aid kit he was holding on the table. Amu helped him move Yoru to the couch and then carefully pulled Ikuto's shirt off of him. A few of his wounds had opened and he was starting to feel dizzy.

"Amu Chan hold his head still we don't want anything else to get messed up." Hikaru said as he began to bandage Ikuto's wounds. Amu placed her hands on either side of Ikuto's head and held it still.

"You're not planning to do that till Nikaido comes are you?" Ikuto asked placing his hands on Amu's. She blushed.

"Well what if something happens then I don't know what I would do" Amu said quickly.

"Trust me Amu you don't have to worry. My head is fine. I won't forget you" Ikuto said pulling Amu onto his lap. Amu blushed and looked away from him.

"Jeez Ikuto your injured and your still thinking those kinds of things aren't you!" She said standing up and crossing her arms. Ikuto chuckled and smirked up at her, causing her to blush and storm out of the room. Ikuto laughed then clutched his stomach in pain.

Amu leaned against the door smiling. She wouldn't admit it but she was so happy she could cry.

"Mama is daddy and uncle Yoru ok?" Akiko and Akira asked. They were standing at the foot of the stairs holding hands.

"Yeah there both gonna be just fine. Hey do you guys wanna see Japan?" Amu asked picking up the twins they both nodded and snuggled against them. Amu laughed and carried them into where Ikuto was.

"Ah Akira, Akiko come here" Ikuto said smiling. He held out his arms, the twins practically jumped into him. He cringed in pain but still smiled. Amu leaned against the wall and watched him as he played with them.

"Amu, you're going to stay with me forever right. You'll come back to Japan with me right Amu" Ikuto said looking up at her. Amu looked into his midnight blue eyes as though she was hoping to find an answer in them.

[Amu's pov]

As i looked into his eyes i remembered everything we had been through.

_***_

_"Hinamori-San please take out your head phones" the teacher said. The other student looked around wondering who Hinamori-San was. I just pulled out my headphones and put them away. There was a new student standing at the front of the class. He had midnight blue hair and dark blue eyes. All the girls stared at him in awe. I looked at the front of the room and uncaring expression on my face. The boy looked from face to face and his eyes rested on mine. For a moment he seemed to notice something but then he looked away. i just looked down. This boy couldn't be the one who was going to save me, __but what if he was.__ No, shook the thought from my head I wouldn't get my hopes up._

***

_He jumped into the room and sat on the edge of my bed. "What's wrong little kitten" he was practically purring "cat got your tongue" he asked smirking again. _

_"You put up a mask to hide who you are" I stared at him the shock apparent on my face. I didn't even try to hide my emotions this time._

_He walked towards me and places his hands against the wall on either side of me. He leaned in his mouth close to my ear. "You don't need to keep up your mask. I can see right through it. You're in pain you want to be free but you don't want to at the same time right" he said smirking. I stared at him from behind uncaring eyes._

_***_

"_What's going on" I said my eyes wide. That boy knelt in front of me and… hugged me. I realized tears were streaming down my face. That's right they died didn't they wasn't I always alone. Why was I in so much pain? And why did I feel so safe with this boy whose name I didn't even know._

"_Since it seems you don't pay attention to the teacher my name is Ikuto" he said still hugging me. I looked at Ran Miki and Suu they were standing around me smiling. Smiling why I was alive I cheated death they had to go and they should be mad at me._

"_I think something is wrong with me" I muttered as I found myself leaning closer to Ikuto. He hugged me tighter._

_***_

"_Amu it feels right when I'm with you. Please let me get close to you. I promise I won't leave you" he said. His eyes telling me he was sincere. Would he really not die on me if I allowed him to get close? No I can't I can't let him become close to me that would be betraying ran and the others. I promised them I would never be happy._

"_Ikuto" I whispered. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. I felt so safe and like for once I could be happy. _

"_Don't worry Amu you can be happy ok" he whispered in my ear. My face started to feel hot and for once I decided not to hide what I was feeling. My face turned pink. He smiled and hugged me again. "Amu I think I should bring you home people might wonder what's going on if you show up at class looking like you do now" I looked down at myself wondering why he said that. He chuckled and wiped a tear off my face. I just nodded still not sure I wanted to talk._

_***_

"_I will do what I want to her. She's a murder she murdered her friends and her parents she deserves much worse than the way I treat her!" Ikuto glared at her, His eyes murderous. He hugged me tighter. "Get out of here and don't ever come near my Amu again." He growled. Auntie stumbled back away from him and ran out the door. I turned around and hugged Ikuto._

"_Thank you Ikuto-kun" I muttered hiding my face in his shirt. Ikuto just sighed and laid his head on my shoulder._

_***_

_What's the point of looking for him, __I thought to myself. He left me. He doesn't want me around he thinks I'm cursed just like everyone else. My head was still throbbing it was lighter out now. Did I fall asleep? What time is it? I was soaked to the bone and shaking uncontrollably. __So sleepy still and it hurts so much.__ Someone was running towards me. Everything was getting fuzzy. I could barely make out blue hair. "I…Ikuto" I managed to say before I blacked out._

_***_

_I sat up and looked around. I was in a hospital room, alone. A name plate said Hinamori Amu. __Amu is that my name? What happen to me? __I walked over to the closet and opened it. Inside were a short black skirt and a black tank top and a grey jacket. It seemed like a boy's jacket. I took off the uncomfortable hospital closed and put on the clothes from the closet. I looked out the window and saw that everything was covered in a thick white powder. I pulled on a pair of stockings and some boots. I reached for the jacket. When I touched it I saw a flash of blue hair and a silver cross necklace. My hand went to my neck were the necklace hung._

"_Amu you…." He began. I shook my head hugging him tighter. He sighed and placed his hand on mine. "I don't know why Ikuto but I don't want to let go of you. I'm afraid you might leave me. I don't know why I'm feeling like this." He turned around and hugged me. His lips moved along my jaw line, causing me to blush. He seemed to be taking in my scent. He nibbled at my ear. "I…Ikuto w…what are you doing." I stuttered. Suddenly he pressed his lips to mine kissing me hungrily. On instinct I reached up and tangled my fingers in his hair, kissing him back. His tongue ran over my lips and I granted him access. After a minute he pulled away a bit. Both of us were breathing heavily._

"_Ikuto no one has to know that I'm out of the hospital yet, Right?" I whispered. He put his forehead against mine. "I guess your right" he said smiling at me. I pressed my lips against his again. He place one of his hands on the small of my back, pulling me closer. "Ikuto I want you to be my first" I said gasping for air. He stared at me shocked for a minute, and then smirked. He lifted me up bridal style and carried me back to his room._

_***_

_ "Maybe I should stop there for now" he said quietly. I looked at him my eyes wide. "I..My head it hurts Ikuto it hurts a lot." I sobbed. I pressed my fingers against my temples. Ikuto stroked my hair. "Close your eyes Amu it will help a bit" he reached out to touch my cheek but I slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" I said staring at him as though he had tried to hurt me. "It's your fault that I got hurt. You did it on purpose you ruined my life and…and" I started to cry harder and pulled the blanket over my head._

_***_

"_Amu go with Yoru. Forget about me. As long as you don't remember me your pain won't come back. I'm fine with not being a part of your life. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. Live your life as best as you can. I promise you will never see me again. I'm going to do all that for you, because I love you more than anything in this world. So this is good bye Amu" when he finished he stepped towards me and pressed his lips against mine gently. It wasn't like the kiss we had shared the night before. There was none of the lust or hunger, only sorrow and good bye. Tears ran down my face as Ikuto pulled away. He wrapped his arms around me one last time and kissed the top of my head, taking in my scent my warmth, everything about me._

_***_

_Ikuto_

_I know you told me to forget about you but I can't. Something has happened and right now I need you a lot. I miss you. Please Ikuto don't stay away from me anymore. You said you would stay away because it would make me happy. But now I will only be happy if I'm with you. I know that I had refused to forgive you but… well just come back Ikuto._

_Love Amu_

_***_

"_Amu lets go to your house ok" he said. I stopped walking and looked up at him. He looked down at me. "Ikuto you won't leave me again will you?" I asked. He looked down at me his eyes wide. I stared up at him my eyes completely serious. Suddenly he hugged me, laying his cheek on my head. I stood there still waiting for an answer. "Amu…" he said after a moment. I looked up at him. His face was serious… and a bit red. __Wait what Ikuto is blushing. __My eyes widened. "I love you. I will never leave you again for as long as I live. I want you to marry me Amu will you?" he said. I hugged him knowing my face was turning red. He wasn't moving. Not breathing waiting for an answer. I nodded and he sighed in relief. "let's go Ikuto" I whispered. He nodded_.

_***_

_The house was huge, with white marble floors and a curved stair case. I looked at Ikuto my eyes wide. The house alone must have cost a fortune, but it was even filled with an antique furniture and art. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me placing his hands on my stomach. "It's just like my dream house" I whispered remembering the essay I had written in the fourth grade. This house fit the description I had put down. I looked back at him. He had a grin on his face and I knew he knew something. "Ikuto this house how…" I said looking up at him. He smiled and pressed his lips against mine gently. I reached up tangling my hands in his soft blue hair. I held his face to mine refusing to let him pull away. He wrapped his arms around my waist._

_***_

_Ikuto froze, standing next to Akira's bed was a person dressed completely in black. In his arms was Akira, his thin pink hair sticking out from the black._

"_Put him down now" Ikuto growled at the man. He ran for the window and Ikuto jumped at him knocking him to the ground. Hikaru came out of nowhere and caught Akira before he hit the ground. I cried out and ran forward taking the baby and holding him close to my chest. Ikuto pinned the man to the ground._

"_Why the hell did you try to take my son?!" Ikuto yelled at him ripping the mask from his face. "Your company you're all monsters! You killed my son! A life for a life it's only fair! You killed my son, I'll kill yours!" he yelled still trying to get to me and Akira. "Like hell you'll kill my son! Amu gets both the kids out of here!" Ikuto yelled at me still struggling to hold the man down. I picked up Akiko and backed out of the room. "Does she know? Does she know that you and that child are monsters from Easter!? Does she know, Black lynx!" he yelled after me. I froze and looked back. Hikaru pulled me away, from the room. _

_***_

"_You won't be leaving Amu" he said all emotion was gone from his face. He wasn't the Ikuto I love any more. I walked over to him angry. Next thing I knew I was slapping him. His face jerked to the side. For a moment he stood there frozen. Then he turned back to me his eyes filled with anger. He grabbed my wrists and dragged me back to the bed room. He pushed Hikaru out of the way and then threw me onto the bed. I rubbed my wrists. "Ikuto what the hell?!" I yelled at him. I tried to stand back up but he pushed me down. Behind him I noticed Nagihiko had showed up. He was helping Hikaru to his feet._

"_Nagihiko!" I cried out. I reached out towards him but he looked away. Ikuto smirked. "Nagihiko close the door then put the twins back in their beds. Try to get them to sleep a bit" he ordered. My eyes widened in horror as Nagihiko obeyed. "Not him too" I whispered._

"_Yes him too, and kukai and kairi. And most recently Rima and Yaya" he said coldly. I rolled onto my side facing away from him. I hugged __his __pillow, he noticed. "I'm still me Amu. I haven't changed. I just showed you who I truly am." He said as he lay next to me. He didn't touch me, probably afraid I would flinch again. "Just leave me alone please Ikuto" I begged. He didn't say anything but I felt the bed shift as he got up and left the room. I pulled my knees up to my chest and laid there crying. Wishing that he had stayed to comfort me but also glad that he did. I couldn't figure out what to think. Do I leave? Will he let me leave? Do I want to leave? Where will I go? What about the twins? Why did this have to happen? Why can't I think of him as my Ikuto?_

_***_

"_Amu don't do this to me" he begged his voice low. I glared at him._

"_Why didn't you just tell me!? If you had I wouldn't be so mad at you! If you had just told me right away then maybe things would have been better!" I yelled. His striking blue eyes were sad and hurt but also angry._

"_Damn it amu! This is exactly why I didn't tell you. I knew you would react this way if you knew. Amu I didn't tell you because I love you" he whispered. I stared at him; it wasn't often that he said that. He didn't usually show his emotions. I moved my face away from his and laid it on his shoulder, pressing my lips against his neck. He released his grip on my wrist. I slid my arms around his waist holding him tightly tears spilling out of my eyes. "I just don't know anymore Ikuto. I'm just not sure what to think." I whispered. He wrapped one arm around my shoulder and stroked my hair with the other. "Then don't think Amu" he whispered, kissing my neck._

_***_

"_Amu it's been four years. This whole time I've been searching for you." He said quietly._

"_I know" I whispered._

"_I love you amu. Please don't keep pushing me away" he begged. I reached up and put my hand on his chest. Suddenly he lifted my chin and pressed his lips against mine. I seemed to lose control of my body as he kissed me. My arms reached up and wrapped around his neck pulling him closer._

_Suddenly I realized what I was doing. I pushed him away and turned my back to him. He stared at me a hurt expression on his face. I did my best not to look at him._

"_Amu lets go somewhere to talk about this." He said taking a step towards me. I bit my lip already regretting what I was about to do._

"_No Ikuto lets not! I left you, alright. So just leave me alone already!" I yelled at him. He stared at me his eyes wide. __It's best for the twins. __I held out his jacket and waited for him to take it. He stood there staring at me his eyes wide as he tried to understand what I had said._

"_Keep it" he muttered suddenly. Then he walked off his hands in his pockets. I turned around and closed my eyes hoping I wouldn't start crying before he was gone._

"_Amu I love you" he called over his shoulder. I felt a sharp pain in my chest as though I had just been stabbed but I knew what I was doing was right. Wasn't it?_

_***_

_I leaned against the railing and looked out at the breathtaking view of Paris. Ikuto stood right behind me his hands on the railing on either side of me. I smiled and leaned back against him letting his body warm me. He leaned down his lips brushing softly against my neck, and his arms encircling my body holding me close. I shuddered as I felt his hair tickle the back of my neck._

"Okay Ikuto lets go home. Let's go home together, as a family." I said tears ran down my cheeks. Ikuto smiled and stood up setting the twins down. I jumped into his arms crying. He held me tightly.

"let's be a family again" he whispered I just nodded unable to speak.

* * *

thats the end i hope you liked it. thanks for everyone who's been with since the begining of nobodies home. don't worry i already have plans for my next fan fic. please R&R


	9. AN another contest

**Well this is a bit sooner then expected but i need a few more character for rivals so once again i will be holding a contest. like the first one there will be three categories. Writing, Drawing, and video editing. There will only be two judges this time so there will be two rounds for each category. The winners will get to make a character for Rivals. The deadline for the first round will be june 9th. i know its short notice but you can enter stories that have already been written. Its not necessary but I would prefer if the stories you enter are one shots. Video's must be at least 30 seconds, and drawings must be original. The stories and the videos can be from any anime. Isis and I look forward to your entries. good luck.**


End file.
